A Collection of Dramione Oneshots
by GothicReader
Summary: This collection consists of mostly fluffy Dramione oneshots, more will be added as soon as they're written.


**1\. My Love**

 **Hey guys, this is a random short story I thought of to try and fight my current case of writers block, hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, J.K Rowling does. The plot, however short it is, is mine.**

* * *

Ginny was startled awake by the sound of the floo bell ringing. Walking with blurry eyes, she made her way down to the fireplace. She rubbed her eyes as she took in the sight before her. Draco and Hermione's frantic faces appeared in the fire.

"You better have a good excuse for this Mione," Ginny grumbled.

"We wouldn't wake you up for nothing Ginevra," Draco said as Hermione cast a furtive glance behind her.

"Well out with it, Ferret, " Ginny muttered just loud for Draco to hear.

"We need you to look after Scorpius for a while, we've been called on a case," Draco quickly said as Hermione could be heard soothing as sleepy Scorpius.

Ginny grumbled but grabbed her cloak and motioned for the pair to move away from the fireplace. When they stepped back, she grabbed some floo powder and she was off.

* * *

"Thank you Gin," Hermione said as she welcomed her in.

"You owe me one," Ginny said as she ushered the pair out.

"We wouldn't ask this of you, but the Minister himself called. There's been a werewolf attack on a village of muggles and they need the best they've got. Obviously since we're the best, they called us," Draco said with a cocky smirk.

Ginny rolled her eyes before looking down at the sleepy blonde boy who was currently clutching her leg.

"Bed time little man," she said gently as she began to pick up the boy and began walking off to his room.

Scorpius rubbed his eyes and looked up at Ginny with sleepy grey eyes, "Bedtime story, Aunty Gin?"

Ginny sighed, before nodding.

* * *

The pair made their way to Scorpius's room of pale blue and greens. Ginny waited until he climbed into his bed before tucking him in.

"Story," Scorpius reminded her.

"Yes. Yes, " Ginny said as she searched through her memories for a suitable story.

"Ah, I've got it!" Ginny exclaimed. "Once upon a time, there was a mean, bad dragon who terrorised everyone until a smart young witch decided to stop him. At first, they fought and argued but eventually the witch decided to simply ask the dragon why he acted so badly towards everyone. To her surprise, the dragon answered. He explained that it was because of a curse that had been placed upon him by wicked sorcerer. The witch took pity on the dragon and decided to make a bargain with the dragon. In exchange for her breaking his curse, the dragon would cease in his attacks on the villagers. The dragon agreed and so it began…" Ginny paused as Scorpius let out a small, muffled yawn.

"Bedtime?" Ginny asked, softly smiling, as the boy vehemently shook his head.

"I want to wait for Dad and My Love, " he said adamantly.

"My Love?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Yes, Mom," Scorpius said.

Ginny stifled a laugh before smoothing over the bedsheet. "They're working Scorpius. They might only arrive later. And little boys need to go to sleep earl," Ginny said sternly.

"Okay Aunty Gin," Scorpius said as he scampered further under the blanket. His blonde hair promptly disappeared the blanket.

Ginny watched for a few seconds before walking back downstairs for a cup of coffee. She sat down on the divan before sipping from the warm cup. She sighed as she felt the caffeine kick and summoned up a book from Hermione's collection.

* * *

The sun had just started to rise when Ginny heard the door creak open softly. She opened her eyes slowly and stared through blurry eyes as she saw familiar heads of blonde and mahogany.

"About time," Ginny grumbled as she nodded towards the pair and trudged past the two to get to the fireplace.

* * *

Ginny brushed the soot off her cloak and shuffled her sleepy way back to her. Harry groaned in protest as she flung off the blanket before burrowing under the bedspread. Ginny smirked in triumph when she felt him jump as she pushed her cold feet against his legs. Her smirk morphed into a soft smile as she remembered Scorpius's earlier quote before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Ginny," Harry's voice drifted into Ginny's sleep muddled mind.

"Go away," she mumbled sleepily as she tried to escape from Harry.

"It's time to get ready for work Gin," Harry said as he cautiously edged towards the bed. Ginny growled at him but stuck her hand out from under the blankets. Harry smiled at her before giving her a pepper up potion. Ginny peaked a glance at him before accepting the small vial. Gulping it in one go, Ginny finally returned Harry's smile before stretching, "You would not believe what Scorpius told me last night."

Harry sat down and tilted his head, "What?"

"He called Hermione My Love," Ginny grinned. "My Love?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yes, it seems that Draco calls Hermione My Love so often that Scorpius has taken to calling her that as well. It is really is quite sweet," Ginny said.

"Who knew the Ferret had it in him?" Harry mused.

"Who ever knew that Gryffindor's princess and Slytherin's prince would fall in love, I imagine," Ginny answered before flinging back the blanket and kissing Harry.

"Thank you, my love."

* * *

 **Review and enjoy!**

 **Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

 **Sayonara!**


End file.
